


If We're Falling...

by Waterlilywritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is a mess, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Thor is concerned, Thor's POV, Tumblr Prompt, probably...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterlilywritings/pseuds/Waterlilywritings
Summary: College AU. I have no idea how to summarize this. Help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this ship. I have no idea if this is even good, just read and let me know what you think, good, bad, or otherwise. This is going to get crazy.

Thor Odinson was a pretty cool guy. He was fun, sweet, and friendly. Not much fazed him. Not much except Loki Laufeyson that is. The first time he met his.... eccentric... classmate, it was during his Astronomy class. He was in a fantastic mood, thanks to his morning bird-y-ness (which his friends never ceased to tease him about), when in came Loki, looking like death itself. His long, black hair was a disheveled mess, and his brilliant green eyes had dark circles underneath them. He'd slid neatly into the seat next to Thor's, placed his coffee on the desk, pulled out a Monster energy drink, poured the whole thing into his coffee, and in the most monotone voice declared: "I'm going to die", and proceeded to chug the whole thing. Thor couldn't decide whether to applaud him or take him to the hospital. After he'd finished the disconcerting concoction, Loki had wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, and offered his other hand for Thor to shake, introducing himself. Thor had nervously taken his hand and shared his name. Neither had any idea at the time what a crazy ride they were in for...


	2. More Than A Little Concerning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter for you! I write mostly when I have inspiration, and I'll try to update at once a week. Since I'll write when I have inspiration though, it's always possible to get a surprise chapter! Big thank you to lokislover and marios-boss for commenting! You two made my day. I honestly wasn't expecting for this to even be read until a few weeks after I posted it, so you can imagine how excited I was when I saw that this had gained 80 hits, 7 kudos and 2 comments in the 24 hours since it's posting. Sorry for the longish note, without further adieu, the chapter!

The sunlight filtered through the slanted blinds in Thor's bedroom window, hitting his face and awakening him. Groaning, the young man slid a hand in front of his face to block the light. It was useless though, the poor lad was already awake. His grumbling quickly ceased with his remembrance of the Poptarts that had been purchased only the day prior, and with the treat motivating him, he sped through his morning routine, until he arrived in the kitchen, where his beloved poptarts were sitting on the counter. Opened. And with a package missing. He raised in eyebrow at the thief who'd stolen the set of twin poptarts, who sat on the counter happily munching upon the first, while the second rested precariously upon a paper towel perch, which was draped nearly over Sif's leg. The black-haired girl in questioned just grinned with her mouth while of poptarts, before asking cheekily "You missing something Thor?"  
"You stole my poptarts." He said, already formulating a revenge scheme.  
"Early bird gets the worm!" Sif crowed in triumph.  
"Perhaps," Thor nodded steadily sliding toward Sif "But the second mouse get the cheese!" He cheered as he stole the poptart from her lap, doubled back for the box, and escaped up to his room to enjoy his prize in peace. Sif was his childhood friend of nearly 20 years, and also his flat mate. They'd done everything together growing up, along with their three other close friends: Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral. When they went off to college, both had agreed it world be easier to share an apartment, than to pay all of the dormitory costs. After finishing the delectable meal, and hiding his poptarts on the top shelf of his small closet, he headed out to his first class: astronomy. As Thor walked through the doors to the lecture hall, he grinned to himself. It was one of those days where one can't help but feel the world is on their side, and that nothing could dampen their bright mood. As he plopped into his chosen seat, he pulled his notebook from his bag, and retrieved a few pencils, sharpening them idly while the minutes ticked by until class started. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a tall, lean figure enter the room. He paid it no mind as he continued his sharpening. That is, until the figure slid neatly into the seat next up his own. He glanced up casually, and found he could not pull his gaze away. The figure that had joined him was a guy with brilliant green eyes, and deep midnight locks, which were at the moment pulled up into a bun. Upon closer observation, Thor thought he saw blue-green tips peeking out from within the bun. The man had soft (Thor mentally chastised himself for that thought), pale skin. He could see a green and black tattoo winding up around the lean man's neck, and small black studs and hoops decorated the males ears. However, upon closer inspection, Thor noticed the beauty's emerald eyes were accompanied by dark circles underneath of them, and the bun looked as though it had been slept on. He seemed as though he had rolled out of bed, and came to class. The man in question was placing a cup of coffee on the desk. He quickly reached into his bag and pulled out a ... monster energy drink? Thor didn't have to ponder on the strangeness any longer, as the stranger quickly emptied the whole can into his coffee as he declared, in one of the most beautiful (and monotone) voices Thor had ever heard: "I'm going to die." Then drained the whole concoction in one go. Thor didn't know whether to applaud the stranger, or take him to the hospital. The man grinned as he wiped the back of his mouth with his wrist, and extended a hand toward Thor. "I'm Loki." Thor just stared for a moment, still slightly stunned by what he'd just beared witness to. He snapped to a second later and grasped Loki's hand in his own. "Thor" He returned. They didn't have time to converse any longer, as the professor walked in. Thor attempted to pay attention during class, but he couldn't help but sneak glances at Loki. The class seemed to drag by, until finally, the lecture was over. Thor quickly packed up and turned to speak to Loki, and noticed three people approaching them. "Hey Reindeer Games" a short male brunet declared reaching out and clapping a hand onto Loki's shoulder. Thor's face twisted in confusion at the odd nickname. "I wear that sweater one time..." Loki grumbled, though Thor could see the smile pulling at the corner of the man lips. Thor's face grew more confused, and Loki glanced over and chuckled a bit. "Oh right!" He exclaimed "Thor this is Tony," he pointed to the brunet who'd just spoken, "Pepper," he pointed to a smartly-dressed, strawberry-blonde girl standing next to Tony, "And Bruce" he gestured to third member of the trio, a short, nerdy-looking fellow with dark brown, almost black, curls, and deep brown eyes. "Guys, Thor." Loki finished gleefully. "Heya Point Break," Tony said, and Pepper just rolled her eyes. "Pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile, reaching out her hand delicately. Bruce just waved shyly. "I'm famished!" Tony declared with some gusto. "Lo, we're commandeering you for shawarma." Loki groaned. "Care to join Muscles?" Tony questioned as he drug Loki out of his seat. Thor just shrugged, and followed the four out of the building. 'This is madness' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a few chapters from Loki's side of things. Still 3rd person POV, but following Loki instead. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay? Hope you liked this chapter.  
Also: please ignore the extra set of notes below this, they were last chapter, but somehow got moved over this one. *Shrug

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? This is more of a introduction to the story as opposed to a first chapter. The next chapter it will switch into present tense, and slide further into Thor's point of view, and less the author's, if you get what I mean(?).


End file.
